The New Doctor
by Browneyedmami
Summary: After a long day at work, Kikyo is being bothered by her ex Inuyasha, when the new doctor steps in to help and claims he is her new boyfriend. How does Kikyo react?


Kikyo was a nurse at Central Hospital. It was a hospital for humans and youkai alike. She had just finished a long shift, when her ex boyfriend of three years, Inuyasha, was trying to talk to her again. She was getting pretty tired of it. They had broken up on bad terms, and she told him she didn't want to speak to him. She was trying to calmly tell him to back off so she wouldn't start a scene.

"Inuyasha, I told you, it's over. It's been over for months."

"Is it someone else?"

Before she could answer, the new doctor, Suikotsu walked up beside her and said

"As a matter of fact there is. It's me. Now can you please leave me and my girlfriend alone?" he stated slipping his hand in hers. She took hold of it, and gave him a quick smile.

Inuyasha slowly backed away, and without a word veered toward the left heading to the parking lot.

"Mind explaining yourself doctor?" Kikyo asked sweetly. She had been eyeing him for a while, but never had the courage to speak to him.

"Well, it looked as though you needed my assistance, so I thought I should help." The gorgeous doctor said.

"Assistance eh? Would you be willing to assist me to dinner tonight?" Kikyo said with a flirtatious smile.

"Of course my lady" Suikotsu said taking her hand again.

The two walked to the parking lot, and got into his car. On the way they talked about several of the patients they were treating.

When they got to the restaurant and were seated, Kikyo said

"Enough talk about work, lets talk about you. Why did you transfer to this hospital?" she asked.

"Well, for starters it brings in a lot more money than what I used to get. Also, it allows room for learning. I worked for youkai in the past, but I still learn new things everyday here. And last but not least, I got to meet a beautiful nurse" he said winking.

The waitor came at that moment to take their orders. Once the order was complete the two continued to talk about their interests and their job at the hospital. The food came and went. They had a very nice conversation, and didn't realize how late it had gotten.

"Oh dear! It's late. I need to get home, and my car is still at the hospital!" Kikyo said.

"I know this is somewhat forward, but would you just like to spend the night at my place? I live just a block or two from here, and if we go back to the hospital now, you probably won't get much sleep. You can sleep in my guest room" he said.

"Well, I normally wouldn't accept such an offer, but you seem to be a nice enough guy, and well, I don't think I feel up to driving after that glass of wine I just had. So sure."

Suikotsu asked the waiter for the check, paid for dinner, and left.

When the two arrived to his house, Kikyo took a look around. It was a 2 bedroom, and had a beautiful kitchen.

He showed her the guest room, and she immediately plopped down on the bed. Suikotsu smiled and went to his own bedroom.

In the morning, Kikyo woke up to the smell of bacon. She opened her eyes and seemed confused for a moment, but then she remembered that she was at Suikotsu's place. She took out the mirror in her purse, fixed her hair and put on some lipgloss. She then headed to the kitchen and found two plates of breakfast sitting on the table.

Suikotsu said "Well good morning beautiful. I hope you like eggs and bacon. I made some breakfast."

"Thank you doctor" Kikyo said.

"No need for formalities. Call me Suikotsu."

"Suikotsu then" Kikyo said and smiled.

The two ate breakfast and talked a little bit about their evening. Suikotsu then asked

"I had an amazing time with you last night. Would you like to go out again sometime? Maybe for a movie?"

"Sure. I enjoyed your company as well" she smiled.

"Oh! Gotta get to work!" the doctor cried.

"I know its your day off, so if you would like me to drop you off at home first, I can."

"My car is still in the parking lot remember?" Kikyo said.

"Oh yes, I did forget about that" the doctor blushed.

The two hurried out the door, and began the drive to the hospital. Once they arrived, Kikyo got out of the car and said

"It's been lovely spending time with you. Have a great day at work!"  
S  
he was about to walk away when he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Kikyo was surprised, but kissed him back. They were both getting into it when he reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to get in, but I expect to see you soon" he winked and started walking away.

Kikyo sighed and walked to her car.

_Oh yes, I definitely like this guy…..and he's an even better kisser than Inuyasha_…. she thought.


End file.
